Bath time with Wendy and Octavia (Hard core Lesbian Tickling bondage
by MA7
Summary: Sister Mary, an Adeptus Sororitas nun of a non militant order, is forced to bathe naked with a naked pair of busty tickling obsessed Slaanesh worshipping lesbians who have captured her. Can Sister Mary's sensitive bare ticklish body escape from the soapy tickling fingers of the chaos lesbians?


Bath time with Wendy and Octavia. (Hard core Lesbian Tickling bondage erotica)

Sister Mary, an Adeptus Sororitas nun of a non militant order, is forced to bathe naked with a naked pair of busty tickling obsessed Slaanesh worshipping lesbians who have captured her. Can Sister Mary's sensitive bare ticklish body escape from the soapy tickling fingers of the chaos lesbians?

***...

Onboard a depraved Slaanesh dedicated chaos battleship, non-militant Adeptus Sororitas nun Sister Mary Cortez fidgeted apprehensively with the humiliating metal "pet" collar that was permanently padlocked around her neck, dreading what she feared was coming tonight.

Sister Mary agitatedly straightened up her faded conservative nun habit she had been wearing when the forces of chaos captured her, the only item of clothing she possessed (apart from her metal pet collar). She tugged futilely at the chain leash on her collar yet again, trying to be subtle so that Octavia the lesbian heretic wouldn't notice from the other end of the leash that was locked to her Dominatrix belt.

Octavia noticed and gave Sister Mary a look, and Sister Mary cowered fearfully before the stunningly beautiful Slaanesh worshipping Lesbian Dominatrix and stopped trying to free herself. Octavia smiled at her with a smile so intensely sexually provocative that Sister Mary felt her sinful folds becoming damp!

Sister Mary was horrified with her own sinfulness as she gazed in awe at the gorgeous Octavia, she was a flawless creation of Slaanesh, with long perfect legs, broad hips, perfect ass, tiny flat tummy, but with breasts so big that each breast was bigger than Sister Mary's entire head! Octavia's face was maddeningly attractive, her long curly brown hair cascading down her back and shoulders like a lusciously silky waterfall.

Octavia was wearing extremely revealing Dominatrix leathers, massive cleavage barely covered or contained, her belt hung with a selection of whips and chains! Sister Mary's pussy was getting damper by the second, intoxicated by this woman who now ruled her life!

Sister Mary was careful to stay as far away from Octavia as the leash allowed, as Octavia was surrounded by a potent aura of maddening lust that got stronger the closer you got to her. If Sister Mary got too close then she would be unable to fight the unholy lesbian urges to stop herself from sinning!

Octavia pulled on the leash, desiring to pat her human "pet", and Sister Mary felt herself burn with passion as she was pulled towards the irresistible woman!

Sister Mary was now so wet that her panties were sodden and soaked, and she moaned with raw lust as Octavia's closer proximity made the aura impossible to resist. Sister Mary scrambled to Octavia's leather clad crotch, licking the tight black leather like an animal!

Sister Mary felt like she desperately NEEDED to lick this crotch area more than she needed oxygen right now, and she frantically polished the leather with energetic licks, more lust fuelled animal than human right now!

Octavia's dominant hand stroked over the faded habit cloth that covered Sister Mary's hair, patting her like a pet. Ever since her capture Sister Mary was now the woman's pet, leashed at all times and following the woman everywhere, even to the toilet! Sister Mary was NEVER in a different room from Octavia at any time, and had no privacy from the woman at all!

Sister Mary moaned despite herself as her head was patted, and licked the leather crotch all the harder, completely unable to stop herself from these unholy desires for the Slaanesh worshipper.

Octavia's fingers pulled aside Sister Mary's head covering, revealing her neatly trimmed white dyed hair, and Octavia's fingers stroked through the hair soothingly as Sister Mary polished the leather with all her might. Sister Mary moaned in blissful comfort from the petting, feeling unholy submissive worship from the woman who held her captive.

"Your hair is getting greasy pet, you need another BATH," Octavia purred affectionately!

Sister Mary trembled with fright, she HATED bath time with a passion! She may as well be a real pet, for she feared baths above all else!

"Please just let me sit beside the bath watching like usual, PLEASE don't make me go in the bath!" Sister Mary whimpered.

"You STINK dear," Octavia said sniffing, "you share the bed with me and Wendy, and it's not very nice when you smell,"

"But it TICKLES!" Sister Mary desperately protested.

"We ALL get tickled during bath time, it won't kill you," Octavia said kindly but sternly.

"I'm TOO ticklish! I can't STAND it!" Sister Mary begged.

"You have gone long enough without a bath already, you are having a bath TONIGHT," Octavia insisted firmly, ending the discussion.

Sister Mary shivered with terrible ticklish anticipation, and resumed licking Octavia's leather clad crotch, too horny to resist despite herself.

Octavia held Sister Mary's face dominantly, and gave Sister Mary's face an affectionate little tickle. Sister Mary giggled and flinched away, extremely ticklish all over, and Octavia tickled the sides of her neck till she was curled up on the floor in a giggling defensive ball.

Sister Mary giggled fearfully as Octavia began to undress her naked out of her nun habit, revealing a soft pale feminine body underneath, skin soft with a very thin layer of spongey ticklish womanly fat. Octavia stripped her "pet" completely bare, and wrinkled her nose at the smell of female body odour after over a week since Sister Mary's last bath.

"You smell badly, and just LOOK at all that unshaven hair! You need a LONG bath tonight!" Octavia exclaimed distastefully.

Sister Mary held her arms protectively around her ticklish body, dreading the ticklish torture of bath time. The Slaanesh worshipping lesbians of this household had a rule about HOW one had to bathe, you were not allowed to wash yourself in this household but had to be washed by others through TICKLE TORTURE!

Sister Mary tried to crawl away to escape, but her leash was firmly attached to Octavia's belt making escape impossible! The leash pulled tight and Sister Mary merely pulled Octavia with her when she tried to flee further.

"Stop that dear, you are pulling me," Octavia complained.

Sister Mary whimpered and stopped her futile efforts to escape, she was trapped.

Octavia pulled in the leash, and Sister Mary crawled naked towards her, until the lust aura engulfed her and she was once again licking Octavia's leather crotch. Sister Mary knelt naked and submissive as she lustfully licked at the leather, desiring the soft wet pussy underneath.

Octavia stroked Sister Mary's hair and moaned softly as the nun licked, and Sister Mary's smelly unwashed pussy was now gushing wet with desire.

Sister Mary reached up with her hands and unbuckled the belt of Octavia's leather Dominatrix pants. Octavia took the leash chain off her belt and handcuffed the leash to her own right wrist lest Sister Mary escape. Sister Mary pulled down Octavia's pants to reveal the clean shaven wet pussy underneath.

Sister Mary hungrily kissed the glistening folds of Octavia's pussy, sucking the soft floppy fronds into her mouth, savouring the wonderful satisfying taste of clean wet pussy. Octavia gave a gasping little moan, and Sister Mary inserted her tongue in between the wet folds.

Sister Mary felt the unholy lust of Slaanesh overpowering her mind with horniness as her tongue wiggled deep inside the warm moist slimy hole, the taste of WOMANHOOD filling her mind with blissful completion!

Octavia was moaning harder now as Sister Mary's tongue caressed the walls and ceiling of her tunnel, and Octavia grabbed a handful of Sister Mary's hair in each hand and dominantly thrust Sister Mary's face hard into the inviting wet pussy!

Sister Mary reached down with one of her own hands and played her soft womanly fingers over her own smelly hairy wet slimy folds, moaning into Octavia's pussy as she delicately stroked the outside of her own pungent slippery opening.

Sister Mary was rhythmically licking the walls of Octavia's fountaining wet pussy, the juice running down Sister Mary's face like a waterfall, and Octavia was pulling hard on Sister Mary's hair, exciting her terribly with fresh sinful lust!

Sister Mary inserted her middle finger deep inside herself, and gasped as her own pungent juices began to flow onto her hand. The juice from Octavia was dripping off Sister Mary's chin down onto her kneeling knees, and Sister Mary lustfully angled her own pussy to catch this dripping juice, mixing their fluids together.

The two women were both moaning hard now, and Sister Mary moved her tongue up to poke and tease Octavia's clitoris. Octavia would not be teased and dominantly pulled Sister Mary's face up hard onto her clit. Sister Mary submissively sucked on the clitoris, and Octavia screamed loudly with pleasure.

Sister Mary's own finger was pumping hard in and out of her own dirty smelly pussy with faster and faster thrusts, and intense pleasure was growing inside her, growing, GROWING...

Octavia pulled Sister Mary's face HARD into her pussy, and Sister Mary sucked with all her strength, about to cum.

Octavia screamed with all her volume, and orgasmed hard, squirting all over Sister Mary's face and bare tits, and Sister Mary herself climaxed in howling moans of pleasure, not squirting but in such blissful ecstasy that she felt like she had gone to heaven.

Sister Mary was completely covered in Octavia's squirt, and smelled even more strongly than before...

Sister Mary gasped kneeling on the floor, regaining her breath after the energetic passion. She heard the sounds of high heels on the hard floor, and turned her gaze to see Octavia's lesbian wife the female Chaos Champion of Slaanesh Wendy Sevenson.

Wendy was every bit as insanely attractive as Octavia, only with long straight brown hair rather than Octavia's long curly brown hair, perhaps slightly shorter, and with a glowing pink mark of Slaanesh on the right cheek of her insanely beautiful face. Wendy was clad head to toe in black dominatrix leathers, with intimidating low cleavage struggling to hold her massive breasts. In her hands she held a terrifying demonic whip named "Torment" that was made from pure agony.

"Welcome home Mrs Sevenson," Octavia said affectionately.

"Thank you Mrs Sevenson," Wendy replied with a warm giggle.

"You are NOT married! Same sex people can NOT get married, ONLY a man and a woman you sinful heretics!" Sister Mary protested piously against this violation of the highly conservative marriage laws of the Imperium of Man!

The demon whip "Torment" suddenly lashed out, licking Sister Mary's clitoris with perfect accuracy with a colossally loud CRACK!

Sister Mary shrieked with agony as supernatural pain stuck to her pussy with the potency of hellfire! The pain didn't fade! It supernaturally persisted in her clitoris even after the whip stopped!

Sister Mary clutched screaming at her clitoris frantically, unable to stop the pain!

"Apologise to me and my wife or the pain will NEVER stop," Wendy said with stern dominance.

Sister Mary stubbornly tried to resist, but the pain broke her pride, and she apologised in broken humiliation!

"Is lesbian marriage really marriage?," Wendy pressed mercilessly.

"Yes! Lesbians have the right to marry! Your marriage is real!" Sister Mary grovelled desperately.

Wendy smiled dominantly and the hellish pain in Sister Mary's clit suddenly disappeared!

Sister Mary grovelled on her face before the terrifying dominatrix, and moaned loudly in pain as Wendy's high heels cruelly walked dominantly right over the top of her like a floor mat!

Wendy and Octavia greeted each other with loving erotic kisses, and Sister Mary abased herself on the floor in total submission before them, her naked body reeking of unwashed body odour and pungent with Octavia's squirt soaking it all over.

"Our pet STINKS!" Wendy exclaimed as she caught a whiff of Sister Mary.

"She is bathing with us tonight," Octavia reassured Wendy.

"Good, I will tickle away every last MOLECULE of her stink!" Wendy grinned mercilessly.

"No, PLEASE don't tickle me!" Sister Mary pleaded wretchedly.

Wendy held up her whip threateningly and Sister Mary yelped with fright and stopped protesting, she was GOING to be TICKLED!

***...

Sister Mary was jumpy and tingling with anxious anticipation as she crawled on her hands and knees into the gigantic extravagant bathroom, she was completely naked except for her collar and leash, and completely helpless to prevent the ticklish hand fate had dealt her.

The bathroom was completely made out of shiny stainless steel, spotlessly clean and relatively well lit for the rooms in this household. The giant stainless steel bathtub was more like a large child's paddle pool than a bath, such was its floor area, deep as any other bathtub but big enough to fit an entire lesbian orgy inside it (,as it did sometimes host). The most worrying thing about the bath was all the chains and shackles that were used for holding victims helplessly at the mercy of tickling fingers!

Wendy moved to the MASSIVE water faucet of the bath, and opened the flow in a mighty torrent of water at a preset optimal temperature. The bath was big but the faucet was so large that the bath was filled in mere minutes.

Octavia unlocked the handcuff holding the leash to her wrist, and padlocked the end of the leash to the side of the bath, hanging up the key on a wall hook beyond the reach of Sister Mary's leash chain! Whatever happened Sister Mary could NOT escape, her metal collar was unbreakable, and the keys to all the locks were out of her reach!

Wendy and Octavia moved out of reach of Sister Mary's chain, and got naked, putting all of their clothes and belongings well out of range of Sister Mary's reach. The only item still carried was Wendy's demon possessed whip "Torment", Sister Mary knew from painful experience that Torment could not be wielded by anyone except a Slaanesh worshipper, if Sister Mary tried to pick up the whip it simply filled her hand with such hellish pain that she instantly dropped it.

Wendy cracked Torment in the air with a terrible deafening CRACK to scare Sister Mary into obedience, and Sister Mary frantically got in the bathtub, fearing the whip even more than the tickling.

The pair of busty naked Slaanesh lesbian heretics waded sensuously into the bath, lowering themselves down into the water until their bulging wet breasts were floating in the water. The sight of it was so hot that Sister Mary felt her vaginal glands throb out juices, she was filled with sinful lesbian urges for these women!

The lesbians moved closer to Sister Mary in the bath, and the naked nun anxiously laughed in anticipation as their fingers crept closer to her highly ticklish body!

"Arms up in the cuffs," Wendy ordered sternly, holding the shiny wet Torment up out of the water in warning.

Sister Mary gulped and raised her arms up above her head to a pair of stainless steel handcuffs bolted to the wall beside the bath. Sister Mary's bristly hairy smelly armpits were horribly exposed as she obediently locked her own wrists in the cuffs, making herself completely helpless!

Wendy grabbed her legs, stretched Sister Mary right out, and locked her ankles securely to ankle cuffs bolted to the bottom of the bathtub. Sister Mary was now TOTALLY exposed and helpless!

Wendy picked up a bottle of liquid soap and squirted copious amounts of soap all over Sister Mary's defenceless upper body. She put down the bottle and grinned sadistically!

Wendy's fingers shot out suddenly and stroked the soap all over her skin! Sister Mary was a fit of squealing giggles as the slippery fingers stroked her extremely ticklish body!

Sister Mary tugged uselessly on the handcuffs with all her might but couldn't bring her arms down to defend herself. The fingers were stroking all over her chest and ribs and armpits, lathering the soap into a foam as she tickled Sister Mary clean!

Sister Mary laughed as she tugged helplessly on the cuffs, her ribs were tingling with terrible sensitivity as the fingertips stroked over them with light rapid strokes!

Wendy focused all her fingers on just one tiny spot on her ribs no bigger than a single square inch, and stroked that spot so intensely that Sister Mary was laughing hard. Wendy didn't leave the spot and churned the soap to a foam as she relentlessly tortured the one spot without stopping!

Sister Mary was howling with hysterical laughter, struggling in vain and screaming for mercy.

"I am going to tickle every square INCH of you clean, ONE inch at a time!" Wendy cruelly informed the screaming woman.

Sister Mary suddenly felt intensely horny, and looked to see Octavia crawling towards her in the bath!

Octavia stopped right at Sister Mary's side, and Sister Mary desperately tried to kiss Octavia with her laughing mouth as the lust aura made her wild with insatiable lust.

Octavia kissed her laughing mouth erotically, and Sister Mary couldn't see through the kiss. She could feel the screaming ticklish agony of Wendy's merciless fingers tickling her clean, making her insane with tickling! She then felt Octavia's fingers tickling across Sister Mary's chest!

Sister Mary was too overwhelmed by submissive lust to break the kiss, and shrieked with laughter into Octavia's mouth as Octavia's fingers tickled her breasts all over!

The fingers were sliding all over the soap, stroking the soap into Sister Mary's ticklish skin, LITERALLY tickling her clean! Sister Mary couldn't stop laughing if she tried, this was tickling HELL!

Wendy moved to a new square inch of ribs, and Sister Mary bucked and thrashed in her bonds, screaming with laughter.

Octavia was tickling her nipples now, and Sister Mary felt horniness fighting with ticklishness to dominate her frantic attention!

Sister Mary kissed Octavia passionately with her hysterically laughing mouth, horny as hell even in the height of ticklish torment. She was bucking and thrashing with tormented laughter.

Octavia's gigantic soft wet breasts pressed softly against Sister Mary's own more natural soapy wet C cup sized breasts, and Sister Mary deliberately rubbed her slippery wet mammaries against Octavia's monstrous sexy tits, so horny that she wanted to die if she was denied orgasm any longer!

"PLEASE! Ahaha let haha me cum kyahahaha!" Sister Mary pleaded with laughter.

Octavia generously slipped a hand under the water, and Sister Mary thrust her pussy forward desperately to reach the hand. Octavia's fingers then very lightly tickled the very tips of Sister Mary's folds, TEASING her!

Sister Mary was still howling with hysterical ticklish laughter, but she still angled her pelvis frantically to try to get closer to the teasing fingers, DESPERATE to cum! The fingers moved as Sister Mary moved, permanently just teasing the periphery no matter what she did!

Sister Mary kissed Octavia desperately, bucking and thrashing, both to get orgasm and escape from Wendy's merciless inch by inch torture!

This wasn't FAIR! She couldn't escape the hellish tickling and couldn't even cum!

Sister Mary screamed pleading pleas for mercy from the teasing into Octavia's mouth, she NEEDED to cum before she was driven mad!

Octavia pulled her hand away entirely and squeezed Sister Mary's hyper ticklish tummy under the water!

Sister Mary screamed in laughter and betrayal, so horny that she was close to tears. Octavia just kept tickling her tummy as she thrashed uncontrollably!

"I MUST CUM!" Sister Mary shrieked through her laughter.

"Nuns need to maintain their virtue," Wendy said cruelly and gestured for Octavia not to let her cum!

Sister Mary exploded into tears of horny frustration, the heretic was RIGHT! Sister Mary was a nun! Nuns don't get to have orgasms!

Oh by the Emperor this denied orgasm was a new level of hell! This was TORTURE! It was WORSE than the TICKLING! Oh merciful Emperor please let her just CUM!

Octavia's perfect spongy wet breasts were rubbing hard against Sister Mary's soft skin, it felt SO GOOD to have those tits rubbing against her! The kiss was still unbroken, Sister Mary so filled with lust that breaking the kiss was unthinkable!

Octavia's hands found Sister Mary's extremely ticklish smelly hairy soapy armpits, and Sister Mary exploded into apocalyptic squeals of fresh hysterical laughter! Her armpits were HELLISHLY ticklish!

Sister Mary was laughing so hard that she even broke the kiss to scream with laughter, as Octavia's stroking fingertips caressed this ultimate sensitive spot, fingers sliding over the horrifyingly sensitive skin! Sister Mary tugged her arms down with all her might but couldn't budge the chains! She swivelled and turned her body around as much as she could, but no matter how fast she moved, Octavia's fingers could not be evaded!

Sister Mary's eyes were closed now, her entire face scrunched up in an unbroken peal of laughter, completely unable to escape for even a second as she was tickled clean!

Wendy was slow and merciless as she methodically moved from inch to inch, leaving tingling completely clean skin in her wake, being VERY thorough to tickle Sister Mary as clean as possible! Sister Mary was a living laughter engine, too tickled to even kiss Octavia anymore, just screaming with laughter!

Octavia mercifully paused in tickling the armpits clean, and picked up a razor.

Sister Mary was still laughing solidly from Wendy but was at least laughing less than when Octavia was tickling her at the same time. Sister Mary tried desperately to hold her body as still as possible through her laughter, as the razor made contact with her hairy armpit, terrified of getting cut if she moved!

Wendy was absolutely merciless as Sister Mary tried to hold still! Sister Mary was in a hysterically laughing panic as she held still, and the razor slid effortlessly over her soapy armpits, perfectly shaving first one pit then the other without cuts!

Octavia made sure the armpits were completely smooth, and then resumed tickling them! The lack of hair made it even WORSE!

Wendy had by now reached Sister Mary's breasts, and Sister Mary moaned as well as laughed as the fingertips slid all over her slippery soapy wet boobs.

Octavia pulled her own boobs out of the way, and added even MORE soap to Sister Mary's armpits, obviously preparing for a long term stay in this terrifyingly ticklish area!

Sister Mary was moaning from Wendy tickling every inch of her tits, but at the same time SCREAMING with laughter from Octavia's assault on her armpits! She just wanted to CUM, but these diabolical sadists were ruthlessly merciless!

Sister Mary begged Wendy to be allowed to cum, she NEEDED an orgasm!

"Permission denied!" Wendy said sternly, as Sister Mary cackled with pure ticklishness.

Sister Mary couldn't take this anymore. But she was HELPLESS to stop her fate! She could only SUFFER as she was tickled FAR beyond her breaking point!

The fingers of Wendy reached a nipple, and Sister Mary moaned loudly through her laughter, YES! MORE!

The fingers tickled terribly as they caressed the slippery soap all over her eager erect nipple, but this was the GOOD kind of tickle that promised orgasm.

Sister Mary was in hellish heaven as the nipple stimulation got better and better, it felt SO GOOD to have her nipple played with! Sister Mary's pussy was slimy with natural lubricant, she was cresting the sexual peak closer and closer to orgasm, eyes closed in rather ticklish ecstasy!

She was about to cum!

Wendy suddenly stopped and Sister Mary lost her orgasm!

"I TOLD you that you didn't have permission to cum! For trying to cum without permission you get hard tickling of nonsexual areas until I decide that you have been punished enough!" Wendy said with merciless Dominatrix cruelty!

Sister Mary screamed in dismay, and then screamed with hellishly hard laughter as Wendy joined Octavia in the attack on her armpits! This was HELL!

***...

(Don't bust that nut too soon, more coming in chapter two!)


End file.
